


Adorned

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Prompt Fill, Stigmatophilia, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Adorned

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14141443#t14141443)

“There’s a two-week waiting period, so we know you’ve really thought about it,” the Weasley had told him.

“Please,” Draco had scoffed, “It’s hardly my first.”

“I’d like to see what you’ve already had done.”

And that is how Draco had ended up in the back room of the studio with Bill on his knees, fingering Draco’s guiche piercing as his tongue played with his Prince Albert. Draco reached down, running his fingers through long ginger hair, sweeping it aside so that he could see the ink patterned across his shoulders; permanent and beautiful.

He’d definitely be back for more.


End file.
